Rex
Rex (voiced by mr.lawrence - The titular character of the series. Rex is a fifteen-year-old amnesiac Evo with the incredible power and ability to grow various machines, tools and weapons out of his body and then absorb them back into himself when done, though his powers fail with low self-esteem or other strong emotions. In addition to this power, he's also capable of surviving impacts that would kill a normal human and the nanites in him render him immune to knock out gas. He can also cure some Evos of their mutations, but only if the Evo in question wants to be cured, and can use his nanites to communicate and control and manipulate nearby electronic devices, electrical appilances and machines. He is alsotechnopathic,being able to communicate and control various machines. In his own words, he can hear them. Rex often vents his frustrations (such as the "all work and no play" outlook of Agent Six) by riding around the Evo habitat on his self-generated motor bike and breaking out of the base to go on "road trips" with Bobo. Rex and Circe began to get close in the episode "Beyond the Sea." In the episode "Lockdown", Rex learns the truth about Noah, but ultimately decides that White Knight is to blame and that Noah really was his friend, in the end threatening to attack White Knight in the event he does such a thing again. In the episode "Frostbite", Rex is revealed to have a limit as to how many nanites his body can store when curing EVOs. Breaking these limits causes a damaging effect that makes Rex lose control of his own nanites in randomized mutation growths on his body. To counter the buildup and reverse it, he is taken to an isolated Providence facility to have the excess nanites siphoned. During which time he is sedated and is shown to have cryptic dreams, most likely pertaining to his forgotten past. 'Powers, Abilities and Capabilities' As an Evo, Rex can manifest a numerous variety of abilities, tools and weapons from his body at will. These capabilities include: *'Technopathy' *'Technopathic Animation' *'Technoforming' *'Technokinesis' *'Technological Manipulation/Control' *'Telemetry ' *'Cyberpathy' *'Cyberkinesis' *'Evo Curing' *'Nanite Communication' *'Nanite Sensing' *'Electronic Communication' *'Electronic Manipluation/Control' *'Electronic Distruption' *'Electronic Interaction' *'Machine Mimicry' *'Weapon Manifestation' *'Smack Hands (most used)' *'Punk Busters' *'Slam Cannon' *'The Big Fat Sword' *'The Boogie Pack' *'The Rex Ride' *'The Whip Arm' *'Nunchuck Arms' *'Electrokinetic Energy Blasts (via the Whip Arm)' He is also able to cure most E.V.Os of their mutations by absorbing the corrupted nanites out of them. He also has technopathy, being able to control and manipulate various machines and electronic devices and appliances. In the first season finale "Payback" he has regained all of his original abilities and is granted new-much stronger and more powerful-ones as well from the abnormally large silver/gray-colored control nanite injected into him by Dr. Rylander in episde nine "Dark Passage." These new machines (which he calls "builds") are much bigger, wider,much stronger, more powerful and much more useful. In the first season his machines were a bright orange color (the same color as his jacket) whereas in the second season these newfound machines are colored a navy blue. His original powers and capabilities are also greatly strengthened and enhanced to much greater power levels, as shown when he was able to technopathically shut down the entire Providence headquarters all at once to disable hidden bombs. Love Interests Dr. Holiday Dr. Holiday is Rex's first crush. She is the main, if not only, female Rex sees in a regular basis. Despite their age difference, Rex tries to flirt with Dr. Holiday on a daily basis to no avail. Circe Rex first met Circe in Beyond the Sea and took an instant liking to her. They hit it off and spent the entire day together, though Rex discovered she was being initiated into the Pack and it put a strain on their relationship. He helped her in killing the EVO she was put against for her initiation, but she turned down Rex's inventation to join Providence. She was later used by the Pack as bait to lure Rex into a trap. After he ecaped, he caught up to her and they argued about which side was fighting for the right things. Rex still has romantic feelings for Circe and she seems to return them, as evidenced when they almost kiss. After the events in "Alliance" Circe sees Van Kleiss' true colors and goes off on her own looking for what she wants. Though she still neglects to join Providence she still has growing romantic feelings for Rex. She might join up with Rex's former crew, Tuck, Sqwydd and Cricket in Hong Kong. She might return to help Rex battle Van Kleiss in the second season finale or before. Trivia *Rex shows many simularities to Ben 10, another character created by Man of Action: #They have simular jackets. #They use highly advanced technology to fight evil. #Their forms (Rex's machines and Ben's Aliens) have Upgraded versions (Rex's upgraded machines and Ben's Ultimate Alien Forms). *When he's not being flown in a Providence jet to fight an evo, Rex's main mode of transportation is his Rex Ride, which he uses to escape often. *Rex's favorite vaction spot is Caba Luna where he first met and fell in love with Circe. Category:Characters Category:Evos Category:Providence